full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Jackson
Warm and kind hearted, Jake is a very polite young boy raised in a strict Christian household and was one of three kids to get transformed into the new Elementals and was one of the newest Avatars. However when his family discovered his powers he was kicked out for 'using magic' and forced out onto the street, but through a stroke of luck is taken in by Sakura Hinata who helps to get him in touch with his real self. Characteristics *'Name': Jake Jerome Jackson *'Alias': Glacier, Jay-Jay-Jay *'Age': 14 (Physically changed to 17) *'Hair': Brown (White after transformation | Ice-colored when in Avatar form) *'Eyes': Brown (Ice blue in Avatar form) *'Likes': Model building, sculpting, Heavy metal (Secretly), Wildcatz (Secretly), Gamer, X-Men series (Secretly), beautiful girls (eventually), his powers (Eventually), his family (despite what they do to him), Sakura Hinata (Surrogate big sister/mother), Lavia Renberth (One sided crush), Lynn Ambers (eventual love interest) *'Dislikes': The bible (although not religion), his powers (Formerly), losing, his art being insulted, lawyers *'Family': Mother, Father (parents) Mary Jackson, Miranda and Nonna (sisters) (Disowned), Sakura Hinata (legal guardians) Appearance Human Before his accidental change Jake stood around 5'4ft and was quite skinny if a little wider in the shoulders than most of his friends. His brown hair was very scruffy and spikey, and his body was incredible thin but not unhealthily so. He had a rather friendly face and very large brown eyes and quite slight lips. He often wore a white t-shirt with a blue water proof jacket with a hood, and black combat trousers. After his transformation Jake has gained a very skinny muscular look of an athlete but his shoulders rounded off and gained a very broad defined chest. He surprisingly take after his friends Lynn Ambers fashion trend of 'beach casual' and begins to wear a blue unbuttoned short sleeve shirt and black jeans with combat boots. Elemental As an Avatar Jake is one of the biggest in terms of size and width, standing at 7'4ft and being incredibly broad chested with a set of very impressive pectorals that look like slabs of ice, and broad rounded shoulders that connect onto incredibly muscular arms that surpass even some hydes: this is even more impressive considering how thin his waist is and his impressive V-taper. Indeed every inch of his is heavily defined by smooth blue white ice, his flesh hardening to the solid material yet flexing and moving just like flesh. His body as stated becomes much more muscular and is defined at every angle much like a Greek statue with every muscle swelling and standing out on its own accord. His facial structure also changes as he matures becoming older and gaining a squarer jawline and more older appearance. He has three Ice Blue Elemental Orbs aligned on his collar bone, in the pattern similar to Orion's Belt. Avatar Outfit Jake's Avatar outfit is really a set of Ice Blue latex trousers that connect onto a pair of toeless shoes and possess a white utility belt around his waist. The Latex however does stretch up the left side of his body and extends down his left arm as a sleeve into a fingerless glove. He often forms a piece of ice like armour on his left shoulder. Background Born into sub-urban American household, Jake lived the picturesque childhood of the American dream, going to church each Sunday, saying please and thank you, and always making the best impression the neighbours. Growing up Jake didn't really question his life's existence and did what he was told because he had been raised to believe that is what children should do. He went to school, got good grades and did his homework, right up until his eight birthday when a mad kid burned down the Christian school he attended forcing his parents to send him to a local school instead. And immediately his life went to hell. The other students bullied him as the 'new kid' and made fun of his overly optimistic attitude, he was the but of jokes due to his trusting nature and was always pranked over and over because he would always trust people. It didn't take long for Jake to slip into depression as the rosy world view and glass walls his parents had raised him in shattered and the full reality of what it was like to be a kid his age dawned on him. His grades slowly began to slip and his parents couldn't understand why the school didn't do anything about the bullies: indeed they were so out of touch with the real world at times they were extremely quick to point fingers at the teachers rather than at the students who were doing it, failing to comfort their son and just pointing fingers, moving him to school after school in a hope that 'things would get better.' Jake's life picked up however when at one school he met Ryle Stone, who defended him from a gang of bullies, on the simple grounds that they were annoying him. While at first Ryle disliked Jake for being 'soft' his rather calm and polite attitude eventually rubbed off on Ryle as he couldn't find any real reason to be mad at him. As such their friendship soon proved to be mutually beneficial as Ryle kept bullies away and Jake helped Ryle pick up his grade when they worked on homework. In addition Ryle was a dare devil and a rick taker and began to expose Jake to a whole new world such as Heavy Metal and even more questionable things like staying out past curfew: which while would seem casual was previously an impossibility for Jake to consider. Jake would meet Lynn Ambers soon after and Lynn's fiery leadership and Ryle's stead fast rebelliousness proved to be a motivating force for Jake who soon came into his own. Until Jake's parents decided he should move schools, again, as they felt Ryle and Lynn were a bad influence on him, simply because he wasn't listening to everything they said. Still a week before he moved away Jake was coerced by Ryle to join him, Lynn and several other kids to go and look into a rumor of a Witch was living on the edge of town. Through a series of events and spotting a couple of werewolves Jake was dragged by Lynn and Ryle into the house to find proof of what they had seen while Jake was on the edge of panicking because of how deeper and deeper they were getting into trouble. Still when Lynn found the marbles and was transformed into a huge woman of fire Jake through a similar accident would fall onto another marble engulfing him in a pillar of blue white light turning him into a muscular and adult man made of ice. While initially freaked out and completely scared out of his mind he was soon calmed down by his two friends and the werewolves located at the house. After turning back into his older, more mature human self Jake was met with an unfortunate curve ball in his life. His parents spotted the change in his body and demanded to know what had happened, and Jake the ever trusting individual showed them his new ice powers. This revelation shocked his parents to their core as their son was using magic 'the stuff of the devil' and ordered him out of the house. When Jake tried to explain he had not done this on purpose his father drew his gun and fired on his son terrifying Jake and forcing him to leave. Now forced out onto the street he turned to Lynn and Ryle who held him up for the night and over the next few weeks worked with the Talbot Pack to find him someplace to stay. Jake did try several times to reconcile with his parents but his father and mother would often attack the 'vile creature' he had become while trying to galvanize his sisters against him saying he had become a daemon and enemy of Christ, forcing Jake towards despair. He initially grew to hate his new powers and refused to train seeing himself as a monster. However when facing the villain ---- Jake stepped up to the plate and came charging in to save Lynn Ambers when the witch tried to drain her magic and used his powers to rescue several people and prop up the falling building. Indeed after the fighting was done the crowd clapped for him, Lynn and Ryle and cheered them on as heroes and when asking for his name Ryle dubbed him Glacial. After this brush with stardom something intoxicating awoke with jake and he took to super heroing as a new hobby loving the admiration he got and the fact for the first time in his life he could make a difference. Over time he would come to love the new him as he came into his own and thanks to Mikey Corvis found a place to stay with Mikey's uncle Eddie. Through this Jake gained a encouraging father and big brother figure he had always needed and through their exploit managed to get in touch with his growing feelings for Lynn. Personality Jake was raised in a very strict household, one where he wasn't even allowed to sneeze unless he did it out of ear shot of the rest of the family. While his parents want to teach their children good moral discipline and stop them becoming what they see as 'wild and uncontrollable' they were in truth trying to enforce their ideals onto Jake, like how they kept pressuring even at the age of fourteen to become a lawyer. Raised with a sense of expectation, Jake was frequently under a lot of stress and as such was a nervous, easily startled and very timid young man as his parents drilled him and his family over the years into complete compliance. Even around his friends Jake is often scared to speak out of turn and is very formal person and was considered somewhat cowardly by even his closet friend Ryle. Jake however was nonetheless hard working and very creative, especially in how he could create excuses for why he missed family events as he was more than willing to dodge 'family game night' so long as he had a convincing reason to give his mother and father. This in truth shows the real Jake who is craftier and very clever character who is still a very polite and well meaning gentlemen. Jake possess an amazing amount of desire to good that was imparted on him by his family, however he is a lot more proactive about this and after his change takes to wanting to be a super hero quite readily after the shock had worn off. Still he was distraught when his family kicked him out and disowned him, as it was the only life he ever knew, and despite what they said he still misses them. Still his time apart from his family allowed him to grow, as well allowed him to reject the plans for him to become a lawyer and now free of his rigours daily regime Jake had to learn who he had to be. On this half he learns a lot from Eddie, how to play games and what a kid his age should be doing in his free time. He begins to love activity and relishes in his freedom to make art and strengthen and utilise his new powers to create and build. Indeed he slowly begins to loose his nervous disposition and be the first one in to help, while still maintaining a casual caution. Indeed he gains a very 'cool head' typical of his personality and becomes increasingly laid back calm, also most to a meditative state. However his time with Eddie and Ryle does lead to him being opened up to a whole new world: the world of girls and he gains a massive perverted streak as his repressed personality spills out, and in his ice form he begins to flirt with all the girls he can. Becoming a real ladies man. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Ice Elemental' *'Thermokinesis': Jake is an Elemental with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Jake's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Jake's magic can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related magic has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Jake can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Jake's power to generate cold is so great, he might be able to stop a massive nuclear explosion. *'Thermal Vision': The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around him. *'Cryokinesis': Jake can generate, manipulate and fully control ice, snow and cold temperatures, he can use his magical ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently, he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, Jake has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-domes, ice-bolts, ice-blasts, ice-beams and other constructs of ice *'Ice manipulation': Jake is able to generate and manipulate ice to a significant extent, cooling water in the air or nearby into physical structures that he can use. These items are often formed very quickly and as such are frequently quite brittle and lack any real solidarity, but given enough time to form they can be quite hard, matching some low grade steels. Jake has show tremendous skill in forming them into weapons and even tools, that are cold to the touch. *'Limited Transformation': Like most solid elementals Jake is able to alter his physical form to small degrees turning his hands into hammers and arms into swords, keys and other shapes, even forming some minor ice armour. Armour hard enough to repel bullets. Skills *'Art': While his parents never encouraged his hobbies, Jake has always loved to create and build and has always had an inkling for making sculptors, drawing and or painting. **'Sketching/Drawing/Painting': To Jake art really knows no bounds, he just lieks to make art. **'Sculpting': Still Jakes greatest foray with art has to be sculpting, as even before transforming he would make clay statues by hand but never submitted any of his work feeling it was too rough. **'Music synthesising': By using computers Jake can make some very catchy if not ground breaking tunes **'Ice Sculpting': Combing his powers with his art Jake has taken to making ice sculptors, which he often uses as animated body double and even to some extent objects which he has used to woo his would be love interests. *'Skilled Ice Skater': Jake father pushed him out of it, but Jake loves to skate on ice, feeling at one when on a rink. As such he now skates bare foot with his new powers traveling at high speed o frictionless paths. *'Academia/Research': *'Philosphy': Equipment Relationships Jake's Relationships Gallery Jake Jackson, casual and Avatar attire.JPG|Human Jake Jackson anatomy (censored).JPG|Anatomy Jake Jackson (Glacier), anatomy and Avatar Attire.JPG|Elemental - Glacier Voice Actor Austin Tindle Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team Category:Heroes Category:Lynn's Love Interests Category:Jackson Family